


Release

by earltealord



Category: FFXV - Fandom, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Car Sex, First Time, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, PWP without Porn, god I am bad with tags dude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-23 01:42:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11392728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earltealord/pseuds/earltealord
Summary: Road Trips, suck.Especially when you're used to living alone. You have all the privacy in the world, and can do whatever you want without the thought of three other guys catching you in some of your most private moments. Private moments that sometimes after days of being pent up start to really seem necessary.





	Release

Road Trips, suck. 

Especially when you're used to living alone. You have all the privacy in the world, and can do whatever you want without the thought of three other guys catching you in some of your most private moments. Private moments that sometimes after days of being pent up start to really seem necessary.

Of course again, being with three other men, you can't very well go off by yourself and just take care of it without suspicions.

Prompto sighed loudly in the front seat of the Regalia, it had been so long since the last time he could pleasure himself. Being a guy, with needs, masturbation was a necessary evil that sometimes just needed to happen. The last he could remember masturbating, he had found some alone time when they stayed at the Leville last, and it had probably been at least two or three weeks since then. They had been impossibly busy, and even now were doing some favors for Cindy. The group was just now returning the part she asked for, so she could install it in the Regalia.

Cindy was a dream girl, a good figure, a really cute and pretty face, beautiful green eyes, and any normal guy would be blessed to have images of her running through their brain. And to his credit he tried. He really did try. When he couldn’t release to images of her, he lent it having been more enamoured with her skill as a mechanic, rather than her body. Although, he would never admit who he brought to his mind the last time at the Leville. He could never actually let himself believe that he imagined his best friend and prince in a moment of weakness.

He felt his face growing hot at the memory, and took to leaning on the Regalia’s door watching the scenery. It was partly why he had been so pent up lately, whenever he would get the chance to even think of doing something, instead of the normal luscious women he was so used to using back he was a high schooler, a certain raven haired prince would pop into his head, and after last time he wasn't going to feed any of those thoughts. So on he suffered.

They had reached Hammerhead by the time he had finished up those thoughts. They all got out of the car, and Noctis headed over immediately, to hand the item over, talking with Cindy a bit, before they headed toward the Regalia. “I'll be sure t’ take good care o’her.” Cindy smiled at him getting in the driver side door and reversed the car into the garage.

Noct stretched his arms over his head, Prompto’s cheeks flushed a bit seeing his shirt hike just a tad. He was already screaming at himself for looking, and now was only screaming louder to see that his friend had a really cute midriff. “I-I'm gonna see what they have over at the diner, haven't eaten yet today,” Prompto laughed awkwardly, excusing himself from the rest of the group to head over there.

“I’ll join you,” Noct said once his arms were down and started moving to follow him.

Prompto couldn't think of another excuse to stop his friend from joining him. He probably could excuse himself to the bathroom and deal with his situation there, it’s not like Noct would follow him.

They made their way over with slight small talk, Noct probably could sense Prompto acting strangely. Prompto was usually one that was bubbling with conversations and weird stupid facts about cameras or chocobos. So the awkward ‘it hasn't rained in awhile’ tidbits were probably a good sign something was off.

“Hey Noct, I gotta go to the bathroom, duty calls, y’know?” He said almost immediately after they walked in and headed for the restrooms located in the back of the diner.

“I gotta go too, I’ll come with,” the raven haired man said, moving with his best friend towards the bathrooms.

“W-what are we kids? I don't need a potty buddy,” Prompto laughed, fighting the tightness in his pants. Even the split second thinking to relieve himself got the organ pumping and it was ridiculous.

“I said I have to go too, we haven't had the time to stop for a piss break and my bladder probably hates me,” Noct laughs as well, hitting the blond playfully in the stomach.

The sudden touch sent a jolt through Prompto’s entire being, not only because being this pent up had him unusually sensitive, but also because Noct was Dangerously close to Prompto’s hardening erection. He watched his friend go in ahead of him, and he followed after slowly, trying to sneak past Noct into a stall. Once in, he heard Noct’s pants unzip and steady flow of liquid hitting the urinal. Prompto tried to occupy his time playing King’s Knight, as to distract himself rather than think about his friend’s penis until after he was out of the room.

It was only a few seconds before he heard the zip again, the flush, and the running of water in the sink, before Noct called out, “Hey Prompto?” he said shuffling to look for his friend.

“I-I’m in a stall…” He admitted reluctantly, “Must’ve been Iggy’s last meal, yknow…”

“Ew, that’s gross dude,” Noct laughed, “I’ll be outside.”

“Y-you don’t have to wait for me,” Prompto stumbled out, there was no way he could ever think of touching himself with him standing right outside.

“I thought we were potty buddies,” Noct laughed once more, Prompto heard his feet shuffling for the door, “Besides I’ll be able to tell anyone to stay away after you’re done.”

“Hey!” Prompto yelled, “I’m not as bad as Gladio!”

“Suuuure buddy, keep telling yourself that,” and Prompto heard the door shut behind his friend.

“Well, there goes that plan,” Prompto sighed waiting a few seconds before standing to flush to make his situation believable.

He immediately went to the sink and let the water run, making sure it was set to cold. He started splashing his face, rubbing some on his neck as well, hopefully getting himself to calm down. It seem to be working, the pressure in his stomach had gone away, the tightness seemed to have faded with the wait. He moved to exit the bathroom, and meet up with Noctis. “That was quick,” he smiled, pushing himself off the wall and moving with to go to the front counter to talk with Takka.

~~~

It was another night outdoors, Prompto absolutely hated sleeping in the tent. Even before getting stomach pains whenever Noct would roll too close to him, the tent never smelled to good, a mix of man sweat and sweaty feet. It was more than he could take. It was especially pungent tonight, as the group hadn’t be able to stay in a caravan or hotel since that night in Lestallum. The tent was getting put to good use, and had suffered for it. Prompto stayed back as everyone started to pile in, Ignis turned to him, “Something wrong Prompto?” he asked, probably wondering why the blond was just standing awkwardly outside.

“Ah,” He started, and then a brilliant idea came to him, “I-I realized I forgot something in the Regalia! I’m gonna go run over there quick to grab it.”

Noct poked his head out, “Can’t you get it in the morning?”

Ignis nodded, “yes the daemons are out and perilous, you should wait until morning.”

“Ah, no, it’s something I need to get to sleep with. Y'know, habits and such,” he gave a quick excuse, waving his hand, moving towards where the car was waiting on the side of the road.

“Wait up I’ll go with,” he heard Noct start to say, but Prompto turned around quickly to interrupt.

“No! Y-you don’t have to come with, I’ll be quick,” he laughed now stepping backwards a few feet away from them, “Be back in a jiffy!”

He was pretty sure that would have got him to stay. Once away from the haven, he sprinted to the car, the hood still up from the rain earlier. Getting in the backseat without hesitation. He was incredibly lucky as to not have run into any daemons along the way, fighting with a hard on would have only guaranteed certain death.

It was a few seconds alone in the Regalia that he realized that he was sitting in Noct’s seat, the leather still had his smell on him from travelling all day. Prompto inhaled deep, well the plan had gone well enough to where he had gotten away from them, he had the privacy he was yearning for, and the seat he was in gave him all the fuel he would need to imagine Noct next to him.

Without a moment’s notice, he started to undo his pants and stuck his hand in his boxers grabbing at stiff flesh and started pumping himself. With Noct’s smell engulfing him, his mind started playing images of Noct touching him, embracing him, and kissing him. It felt so good, and he knew that he had waited far too long to do this again. He was about to moan Noct’s name, when a knock sounded on the window.

Prompto froze. His mind snapping back to reality, he almost didn’t want to look to see who was knocking. And he didn’t have to, the voice answered for him, “Seems you found what you were looking for,” he heard Noct tease from outside the car.

He tried to hide himself as best he could, he face going pink with embarrassment. “N-Noct?!” he could tell his voice was hitched and heavy, he only wished Noct didn’t heard how his voice lilted.

“Are you gonna let me in or what?” Noct smiled at Prompto, and he immediately wanted to deny him, but his smiling was met with a different emotion that Prompto was curious but afraid to explore.

Without a word, and before he could realize what he was doing, Prompto opened the door to let his friend in the car. He adjusted slightly to slide into Gladio’s spot and hid his erection as best he could. Noct slid into his spot and laid his head back against the seat, his eyes were closed for a second before he laughed. Prompto noticed that he was panting heavily, “Did you run over here dude?” he asked.

“Y-yeah,” Noctis laughed some more, “As soon as I left the haven some Ice Bombs spawned in front of me so I sprinted past them.” He turned his head to look Prompto in the eyes.

Prompto moved his to look swiftly away focusing on the back of the front seat where he usually sat, wishing he could maneuver up there to put some distance between them. “I’m a little sad,” he said instead, fully joking.

“Why that’s” Noct’s voice sounded strange, a little lustful if he was being honest.

“I thought you ran all the way here for me,” Prompto laughed, trying to return his gaze to his best friend. When he caught his eyes, the emotion had changed from a friendly glance to intense gaze, it wasn’t intimidating, more romantic in a way, Prompto could feel his heart beating faster, and he instinctively opened his mouth as if to say something more.

“That’s…. Also partly true,” Noct said meticulously, moving slightly closer, trying to bridge the gap Prompto had made between them.

Prompto closed his mouth and gulped a tiny bit, trying to lean away from Noctis who was moving a little too close for comfort. He felt his arm his the other door, and he couldn’t move any farther from him, “Oh?” Prompto let out, his stomach starting doing flips.

Noct was inching closer and closer, Prompto felt himself panting softly, he was sure this was just a hyper-realistic imagination that he started up in his brain. Probably a dream he’s having after cuming, maybe he did die at the hand of a daemon and this was his heaven. There was no way Noct would be acting like this. “Prompto,” Noct breathed, hips lips now on his cheeks.

“Y-yeah…?” Prompto replied, allowing himself to play along with the dream.

“Don’t be nervous, but…” He trailed off.

Prompto waited for him to go on, after few seconds of silence he urged him on by asking, “But?”

“I saw you, just now…” Noct placed a soft kiss onto freckled cheeks, probably able to feel the heat rise.

“Y-You s-” Prompto started, trying to swipe Noct’s face away from his, “H-hey don’t kiss me!”

Noct laughed, but there was no smile, and sat back a little, “Cindy’s probably gonna be a lucky girl right?” he sounded hurt saying the sentence, despite the fact he was totally messing with him.

It was then, Prompto realized this was real, dream Noct wouldn’t mess with him or mention Cindy at all. He could feel Noct pulling away by Prompto’s reaction, but he didn’t want him to go. It was really quite the opposite. “W-what?” Prompto half shouted, grabbing Noct’s arm. He wasn’t really sure what he was getting at, what did Cindy have to do with this.

“That,” Noct gestured his head to Prompto’s crotch, “You were obviously thinking about her right?” the same dejected, jealous sounding voice was there.

“I-I wasn’t,” Prompto had started to say and already knew he said too much. Like he could admit to Noctis that he was actually jerking to him.

Noctis was silent for a second, “L-Luna then….?” he was just as confused this time.

“N-No! Why would I-?”Prompto had to stop himself again, he honestly didn’t want to say anything but Noct started poking around in his head more.

“Was it, A dude?” he almost whispered, Prompto just felt frustrated, he seriously wished for the death of a daemon.

He let out a long sigh, “Yes,” he unwillingly admitted.

“Ignis?” was the first person Noctis suggested.

“Ha, no!” Prompto laughed, not that Ignis wasn’t handsome, just the thought of Ignis immediately knowing that he had even imagined him was scary.

“Gladio?”

“Dude, he would kick my ass,” Prompto chuckled.

Noctis went silent and the same gaze from before returned, Prompto knew the gears were working in his head, and he immediately closed the distance again. Prompto felt hot lips press into his and Noct had wasted no time trying to straddle him, Prompto kept him at bay holding him back, only if because the erection in his pants had returned to full hardness once the lips had touched his.

Doing this in the back seat was difficult, Noct was too tall to get comfortable in Prompto’s lap with him preventing their hips to touch. They had been lucky Prompto started moving to Gladio’s side it gave him more room to stretch his legs out. The kiss they shared was torrid and frantic, Noctis seemingly couldn’t hold himself back.

Prompto pulled away from the kiss for a second to let out a “Wha-?” but Noct pulled him back in not letting him finish his thought. His lips assaulted him, moving to open his mouth wider and stick his tongue in, getting as passionate as he could. Prompto’s mind was a mix of muddled thoughts and empty space, trying to savour every moment Noct’s tongue would wrestle with his in his mouth. It was only a few seconds before Prompto accidentally moaned into his best friend’s mouth and Noct pulled away with a surprised look on his face. Prompto was panting heavily, returning Noct’s gaze, “W-what?”

“I-I,” He started to say, “I wasn’t, I never…” He blushed, Prompto laughed to himself.

“Y-you assault me with your tongue and you embarrassed when I moan? Okay dude,” Prompto looked out the window trying to lowkey catch his breath, his dick was painfully hard and he could feel himself being ready to blow as soon as Noct left.

“H-hey,” Noct turned Prompto’s face to look at him, Prompto noticed how his pupils were blown out, hungry with desire. The moan had seemed to solidify something in his resolve and he moved his free hand to grope Prompto’s crotch, smiling as Prompto’s breath all but stopped, “Do you want me to help?”

Prompto was tense, he wanted to let out a ‘hell yes,’ but knew that it could only ruin their friendship. He opened his mouth to say something but Noct started kissing him once more, working a hand into his still unzipped jeans. He seemed to have gotten used to noises Prompto had started, because with everything stroke Prompto gave a small moan into the kiss. And Noct was more than willing to explore that and started tugging off Prompto’s jeans and boxers, managing to have them settle around his thighs. He started touch bare skin and Prompto almost came from the contact, however he held in as best he could and just moaned loudly into Noct’s mouth.

Noct started to adjusting to have Prompto to lie down on the seat, moving his body to be on top, all the while still stroking Prompto’s painfully hard dick. There was a point where Prompto started to match his hips to ride along his hand, and the pleasure from it was so hard to control. The movements were erratic and filled solely with lust, it was nothing except for messy and hot. He felt Noct smile into the kiss and let go for a brief second, Prompto let out a whine but his hips were still rocking, and he felt his hands move to something as hot and hard as his own erection. He pulled away in shock, “Noct! A-am I,” he stumbled.

Noct replaced his lips and hands to their respectful places and started to stroke him, moving his own hips to urge Prompto to get going. Prompto obliged after some hesitation, and the vibrations from Noct’s moans into his mouth made him want to pump hard. It was like this for sometime, until Noct moved his hands bracing himself against the seat and laid his weight fully on top of Prompto, necking him and thrusting their naked dicks together. They started to move faster and the car rocked with them. Pleasure signals were shooting all the way through Prompto’s body, he was sure that he was leaking even bits of cum as he got close and as Noct grabbed Prompto’s hand to wrap around them both and helped pump them, he came all over them.. A steady flow of white hot fluid coating their hands and the front of their shirts. Noct came soon after and it was the same story of messy fluid getting everywhere.

Their breath had fogged up the windows, and the air was hot and muggy, Noct was still kissing his neck despite seeming exhausted from cumming. Prompto was blissed out from the orgasm and barely registered Noct placing love bites on his neck, “W-why,” he breathed out, a question he wanted to ask earlier.

“So they’ll know you’re mine,” Noct answer a different question, his voice just a breathy.

“H-Huh?” Prompto finally took notice of the sucking sensation on his neck and he lazily moved a hand to move Noct’s head away, “N-not that, y-yknow I wear tank tops, I can’t hide this…” He let out a heavy sigh, and Noct went straight back at it, “I wanted to know why that.”

This seemed to have stopped Noct from assault hit neck, “You mean why I helped you jerk off?”

“Yeah, if you wanna say it like that,” Prompto sigh, he was getting embarrassed despite sharing this very intimate moment.

“Because, I do it too…” he felt more kissing at his collarbone.

“Huh?”

He stopped for a bit, “I, uh, think of you too….”

Prompto’s face went hot with blush, he couldn’t even think of that right now. He would only be ready to go for a round two, he just smiled a dumb smile and lifted Noct’s face to his, “Y-you do?”

Noct looked away for a second, softer eyes return his gaze, “Y-yes” he was just as red.

Prompto slammed lips against his once more, letting go after realizing how much the release took out of him, he could sleep in the car if he had to. Noct let out a laugh and pulled both their pants up, “I would say we should get back to camp, but I think we would probably be attacked by more daemons on the walk over. You also don’t look like you can fight.”

Prompto let out a tired hum in response, letting sleep take him snuggled into Noct’s chest. He heard Noct laugh and moved both onto their sides and hugged him close, also passing out for the night.


End file.
